narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Rasa
The was the previous leader of Sunagakure. Background Because the Land of Wind's daimyō cut down Sunagakure's budget and instead used Konohagakure's less expensive services, the Fourth Kazekage saw his own village in danger of extinction. In order to prevent that, he decided to focus on increasing the quality of the ninja in the village. As such, he ordered Chiyo to seal the One-Tailed Shukaku within his youngest son, Gaara, so that he could become Suna's ultimate weapon. As a result, his wife, Karura died from childbirth while Gaara was born prematurely, despite the Fourth's desperation to save her life. He then taught Gaara ninjutsu, but assigned Yashamaru to be Gaara's caretaker ostracising him from his elder siblings Temari and Kankurō. However, as Gaara grew and his abilities began to manifest, the Fourth realised that this had been a poor choice, and started to view Gaara as a failed experiment that threatened the inhabitants of Suna, due to Gaara's unstable nature of attacking citizens unintentionally. Being pressured by the village's dying resources and with the council declaring that Gaara was useless to them, the Fourth formulated a plan with Yashamaru to test out Gaara's control over Shukaku. Upon this Yashamaru died and Gaara lost control, allowing Shukaku to go wild. The Fourth used his Gold Dust to stop the beast. Afer this incident the Fourth saw Gaara was indeed a failure and began issuing orders for Gaara's assassination, but all six attempts ended unsuccessfully. However, later when Gaara began to have more control over his powers due to his new ideals of being alone, the Fourth Kazekage learned to appreciate Gaara's usefulness, and stopped issuing attempts on his son's life, in hopes of him becoming a powerful tool. Personality Befitting his status and responsibility as leader, the Fourth Kazekage cared deeply about the well-being of his village, so much so that he was willing to ally with Orochimaru to destroy Konohagakure to bring Sunagakure's resources back up, despite knowing Orochimaru is a highly dangerous criminal. This turned out to be a fatal mistake on the Kazekage's behalf, as he and his bodyguards were betrayed and assassinated by Orochimaru. Upon returning from the dead, he hoped that the Third Raikage was right about the next generation being strong enough to stop them from their mindless actions. He also had a habit of putting "value" on things which might be an allusion to the fact that he used gold dust. When Karura was dying from childbirth, the Fourth was panicking, showing that he loved his wife dearly. He was also torn between his duties as the village leader and father, as when Gaara was deemed a failure by the council, he was groaning with disappointment, and ultimately decided to give his son one last chance before deciding whether or not to eliminate him. To this end, he was willing to set an elaborate and potentially heartbreaking lie to see his son's determination. Seeing the failure, he chose the village's safety over his son. Appearance The Kazekage had auburn hair and was usually depicted with a very stern look on his face. He wore a simple black outfit with a high collar. He also wore a small pouch strapped to his hip and mesh armour underneath his clothes. He had a canister that he hung from his waist with string. As he got older he gained two creases around his mouth. When using his Gold Dust, dark markings appeared around his eyes that bore strong resemblance to Gaara's own dark markings. Abilities The fact he was the Kazekage implies that he himself is a very powerful shinobi. He was shown to be quite observant, pinpointing Gaara's Third Eye that was spying on them after Mū sensed his chakra. He also has the same stationary type fighting style as his son. Nature Transformation The Fourth Kazekage possesses the kekkei genkai, Magnet Release. He uses this ability to manipulate Gold Dust as his weapon in a similar manner to that of Gaara's sand, being capable of summoning large quantities of these particles as necessary seemingly from the immediate vicinity around him, over relativity short spans of time. Due to this gold being appreciably heavier than sand, he was able to use this additional weight to subdue even Shukaku the last time it went on a rampage and later stopped a massive amount of sand during his battle with his son, simply by mixing the two substances together. During the activation of this ability, dark rings appear around the Kazekage's eyes, which are reminiscent of those belonging to Gaara and Shukaku. He is also able to use the Third Eye technique. Part I Invasion of Konoha Arc When Orochimaru approached Sunagakure with the proposition of joining forces in invading Konohagakure, the Fourth Kazekage agreed. With Sunagakure still suffering from the daimyō's budget cuts, the Fourth hoped a successful invasion would prompt additional funding. He planned to have Gaara unleash Shukaku from the centre of Konoha during the Chūnin Exams, giving the invaders an advantage from the get-go. The Fourth, however, would not be able to see his plans through, as Orochimaru killed him by impaling him in the chest with the Sword of Kusanagi. His guards were killed along with him. Orochimaru then impersonated the Kazekage until the invasion began, making it easier to control the village. After the failed invasion, Baki and some other Sunagakure ninja found the Fourth Kazekage's and his bodyguards' corpses decomposing out in the desert, their faces stolen. Gaara, whose life was made miserable by his father, would later succeed him and become the Fifth Kazekage. Part II Shinobi World War Arc The Fourth Kazekage was resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi, along with other deceased Kage through the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, in preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 515, page 18 When Mū, despite his camouflage, is detected approaching the Fourth Division, Kabuto has him summon three other Kage in order to provide support. Amongst this number is the Fourth Kazekage who, during the conversation between the Second Tsuchikage and Second Mizukage, divulged that he was only aware of their exploits due to his elders. He then asserted that although the Second Hokage had died many years before his own lifetime, the wretched ability that resurrected them was possessed by another shinobi, named Orochimaru.Naruto chapter 525, pages 2-4 While the other Kage discussed their mutual desires to fight each other, the Fourth Kazekage noticed his son's Third Eye observing them from afar.Naruto chapter 525, page 16 Continuing their pursuit of the retreating division till the morning of the confrontation's second day, each of the Kage lament the possibility of opposing shinobi from their own respective villages, with the Kazekage hoping that the Third Raikage is correct in his belief that the current generation has surpassed their own. Confronted by an enormous wall of sand, he instinctively integrates his heavier Gold Dust into the substance in order to slow it down, all the while under the presumption that Gaara had already unleashed the Shukaku. Divulging that it was this very technique that allowed him to stop the beast in the past, as his son restrains them with arms made of sand, he remarks on them being stronger than he remembered. When Gaara finally comes into view, he is shocked to observe his son rather than the Shukaku before him, causing him to question where the beast was, receiving in reply that Gaara was no longer the jinchūriki his father had created.Naruto chapter 546, pages 7-17 Unable to comprehend the circumstances surrounding his son's revival after the extraction of the One-Tail in spite of Gaara's explanation, especially in regards to how he obtained friends, the Fourth Kazekage's surprise continues to mount after being informed that Gaara does not hate him due in part to his role as Kazekage providing perspective into his father's previous motives and actions. Recollecting the past, including both his son's birth and eventual descent into failure as a jinchūriki, the Fourth Kazekage supposes that there is some worth in his resurrection as it allows him to determine the actual value of his child. Questioning whether Gaara was truly capable of surpassing him, the battle between father and son commences with the collision of their respective gold and sand, resulting in a mixture of the two. However, by attempting to protect two of the other Kage from an aerial barrage, Gaara's sand is able to restrain all three in an inescapable embrace. Admitting the growth of his son as his counters continue to fail in the face of Gaara's Shield of Sand, the Fourth Kazekage comes to the realisation that all a parent needed to do is trust in their children, contradicting his prior concepts about value. Declaring that Gaara's strength comes not from the Shukaku but instead from his mother, he tells his son that Karura truly loved him.Naruto chapter 547 Trivia * His hair colour was a dull purple colour in his first appearance, but it is brownish in other appearances.Naruto episode 50 Quotes * (To Gaara) "You've truly grown Gaara… The only thing a parent needs to do, is trust in their children. That's all… And that in itself has true value." * (To Gaara) "It appears that I didn't have an eye for value after all. The sand will always protect you… It's not Shukaku's strength that you wield, but your mother Karura's. Your mother truly loved you." References